Adventure Indeed
by GlowGlowBat
Summary: A newbie trainer, a "flawless" add-on, a necromantic childhood friend,a mad scientist, an absent-minded ace trainer, and a few normals. Adventure indeed.
1. Chapter 1 Hoenn Arc Start

A/N: Now, I bet your all thinking "just what is she thinking, starting a new fic in the middle of two others?" Well, not really my choice. A promise is a promise. so like I said in the last chapter of _**Unsderground Rainbow**_, this fic is for my friends at school. Don't even ask how this happened, it was a total moment of boredom for all of us. Of course, I had to wait quite a while for them to give me details about their characters. We started this in November.

So now, I give you the total crack that we can think of in a total of 45 minutes. I'm sorry for the lame start, but it's not my character, and I hate writing in first person when I don't care too much about the story.

**Adventure Indeed**

**Hoenn Arc chapter 1**

I looked out the window, a wide smile on my face. It was the day after my eleventh birthday, and it was finally they day I go to Little Root town and become a Pokemon trainer.

While my life in Rustboro City was fun, there's nothing better than knowing that I'll be able to live the life of the trainers I've heard so much from. I'd be able to go to places like Slateport, Lillycove, Mossdeep, and even Ever Grande City. Maybe even further!

Now this is just me being overly excited, I know, but can you blame me?

I smiled as I slipped on my black jacket, thinking about all the possible choices for a team. I had already decided on mine the moment the postcard came in yesterday, so I was already set there. Now I just had to look for Pokemon to make the perfect team.

I looked myself over in the mirror. My short, dark blue hair was combed down instead of sticking out everywhere, which will probably change sometime soon. My red shirt was ironed out, without a wrinkle in place, and my jeans were free of any rips or tears.

I heard my mom call me down. Roxanne musy already be here. I hurriedly grabbed my backpack and PokeNav, pausing before snatching up the letter from Tsuyuki.

It's been two years since she moved to Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh region, and today should have been the day she started on her journey too, if her letter was anything to go by. She'd said a lot of weird things, but it looked like she was happy with her new Ghastly. I suppoe I'll catch her some Ghost-types, since she loves them so much.

I hurried down the stairs, taking care not to trip. Roxanne stood at the doorway at the foot of the staircase, arms crossed and her own smile on her face.

"Ready to go?" She asked, watching as I fixed the straps on my shoes. I decided not to use ones with laces, since it seemed like it's be pretty invonvenient. I straightened out my jacked, before pulling on my backpack, slipping the postcard and letter into my pocket, the PokeNav strapped to my shirt.

"Yes Ma'am." She nodded, and with one last good-bye to my mom, we left.

xXxXxxx

"So, do you know what Pokemon your going to get?" She asked, waving to a group of her students. While she was the Gym Leader and teacher at the school, she was also in charge of takin new trainers to Little Root town for their first Pokemon.

"You bet." I said cheerfully. She nodded.

"I'm sure you already know all thins, but I'm going to have to explain some things for your journey on our way, alright?" She said, and I nodded this time. I needed a refresher anyways.

She stopped, pulling out a Pokeball and trowing it into the air, a Graveler appearing in a flash of red light before us. I looked at her, amazed.

"This will make travel much easier, so take a seat on one of it's arms and I'll explain everything you need to know."

xXxXxXx

When she said 'faster' she really meant it. It didn't even take us three hours before we were in Petalburg city, where we stopped for her Graveler to rest. And by that, I mean she put it back into it's Pokeball and called out another Graveler. I know she's a rock type Gym Leader, but isn't having two of the same Pokemon going a little overboard?

Once again, I found myself seated on the arm of a rather fast graveler, passing through the nearby Oldale town while Roxanne went on about the different status conditons and situation they may appear in.

"... remember to always carry an Antidote or two woth you, no matter where you are. There's a rather large ammount of trainers teaching their Pokemon Toxic nowadays, so you can never be too careful. Don't forget the stock up on plenty of Revives too, since you may find yourself..."

I don't think she noticed, but I tuned her out the moment she got to Awakening and Burn Heal, in favor of visualizing my future team. I had half a ming to challenge the gyms, but those can be done on passing, since I'm not exactly aiming to become a Pokemon Master like most people. I know Tsuyuki is aiming to become famous enough that she can buy a house and fill ot up with Ghost-types. While that's not my number one goal, the idea of having a lot of Pokemon is appeali-

"Oof!" I got a faceful of dirt when Graveler stopped abruptly in front of a building. Perhaps I should have been paying more attention on this trip, instead of zoning out.

"We're here." Roxanne said, walking past me to the lab. I stood up, brushing the dirt off my blue jeans. I wanted to leave a good impression on Professor Birch when I got my first Pokemon.

I walked in after her, staring at the ammount of technology. While Hoenn was a counrty-like region comparred to Johto or Kanto, Birch's lab had the most machines I'd seen in my life. Said man was standing in the back of the room, Pokeballs set side-by-side on the tablenext to him.

"Hello, you must be Jesse." He said, holding out a hand. I nodded, shaking it, before turning my attention to the Pokeballs. He noticed my imaptience, returning it with a laugh.

"I see your eager to get your first Pokemon, eh?" He laughed. "Well then, I think it's time to introduce you to your choices." He reached for a Pokeball, but I raised a hand.

"In all respect sir, I already know whick Pokemon I want." I had to stifle a laugh at his look of surprise. Obviously not many people came to his lab with a choice in mind. Did that make me weird?

"I see." He said, smiling. A lot of people seemed to be smiling today, was it the idea of a new person joining the world of Pokemon? "Well then, who would you like?"

"Mudkip." I said, pointing to the Pokeball where the Mudfish Pokemon lay waiting. The tops were transparent, allowing trainers to know right away which Pokemon was which. The professor nodded, picking it up and handing the Pokeball to me. A Nuzleaf walked in, carrying a tray over it's head. On it, spread out, were a Pokedex and five Pokeballs.

"These are your Pokeballs, they allow you to capture and caryy your Pokemon." Yes, thank you professror, for telling me something I already know. "You need to weaken a Pokemon before you can catch it though, so be careful." Yes sir, I definitely didn't already know that. He handed the red-and-white devices to me, and I slid them into the pocket of my jacket. He reached over, picking up the red device. "And this is your Pokedex, it allows you to gather data on Pokemon you meet and capture. It's been completed recently, so there's need to worry about not knowing about a Pokemon you may meet." Now that I didn't know.

"Completed?" I asked, silently wishing it wasn't. The idea of catching all kinds of Pokemon and adding them was interesting, but it seemed that wasn't possible. "By who?"

"My daughter." He said with a smile. "And the son of the Petalburg Gym Leader. They worked to complete the Pokedex for me a few years ago, now their off in other regions gathering data there."

I was a little disappointed at the discovery, even after accepting the Pokedex. Roxanne walked me out, with a few last words before we parted ways.

"Remember, you gotta take good care of _all_ your Pokemon. Don't just focus all your attention on Mudkip, I know a trainer who did that, and she was not at all prepared for the league because of it."

"I understand. " I said, looking into the Pokeball. Mudkip was fast asleep. "But I don't really plan on challenging the league. Honestly, I don't know what I plan on doing." She gave me a strange look, one that I returned with a determined one.

"But I think I've got a while to decide."

xXxXxXx

A/N: I'm ending this off here because, I'm sorry my friend, but I'm getting bored of your character already. He's a pretty flat character until Sinnoh, which is 9-14 chapters away depending on how much of Hoenn I wanna put in. Not to mention, unlike my characters in other stories, he's not a sarcastic bastard or a complete air-head, nor absent-minded, so I can't have fun with it. Sorry dude, you need to give me more to work with.

No one worry though, cuz this will get pretty interesting when we get around to Sinnoh, so bear with me til then. I won't be putting chapter titles in the story, since it's too much work.


	2. Chapter 2 Hoenn Arc part 2

A/N: Okay, so we managed to clear some things up for this fic earlier, and we now have the plots for the arcs that matter. We have our villainous team(my god this was hard to do), main cast(friggin hell, this took forever), teams(even longer), and events planned out for future chapters, but there are still some things we need to work on for character development. Guys(and girl), if your reading this note, I really need more info on your characters so I can go through with it. Especially for you, mad scientist, there are some things we need to discuss. The entirety of the Hoenn arc will be written first person POV, since we only have one of our heroes(or not really hero) appearing for the next ten chapters. Yeah, I'm disappointed too.

As for anyone who's wondering, yes, I am still updating _**Unseal**_ and _**Underground Rainbow**_(though I doubt anyone reading those would bother to click this one) I'm just having some trouble right now with updating. In fact, it's taking every bit of concentration and will I have to actually type this out.

**Disclaimer**: If Pokemon belonged to me, or any of us in our group, you can bet Ash would have never existed and it would be a hell lot cheesier.

**Hoenn Arc chapter 2**

I stared down the Taillow from my cover under the bush on route 103, Mudkip crouching down next to me, ready to pounce. I gripped the pokeball tightly, Roxanne's words echoing through my head.

"_When you want to catch a Pokemon, make sure to weaken it first. That way, your guaranteed to catch it_."

I smiled grimly at the words, remembering a school trip where I tried and failed to catch a Zigzagoon during training. Mudkip gave me an odd look(well, odd on a Mudkip) before it's fin began twitching. I looked up to see the Tailow had made it's was to the middle of the small clearing we were watching, and I grinned.

Time to make my first capture.

With a deep breath, I leaped, Mudkip at my side, charging at the bbird Pokemon. In a second the Taillow flapped it's wings, launching itself into the air to evade us.

"Mudkip, Water Gun!" I heard myself shout, not understanding how I knew it's attacks. Mudkip raised it's head to the sky, opening it's mouth wide before a jet of water was blasted in the Taillow's direction.

The attack grazed the bird Pokemon's wing, causing it to spiral in the air a bit and lose altitude. Not one to be outdone, I ordered a Tackle, smirking in satisfactory as Mudkip's head came in harsh contact with the bird's white underside, both Pokemon slamming into the ground, one on top of the other. I raised my arm, Pokeball gripped tightly, and launched it at the Tailow the moment Mudkip leaped off it. I watched as a bright light engulfed the small Pokemon, before disappearing into the ball. It shook thrice, before a click echoed through the silent clearing.

Running forward, I picked up the ball, grinning at the water-type.

"We've got a new friend here, Mudkip!" I said, holding out the pokeball for it to see. Mudkip cooed happily, pawing at the ball, attempting to push the button.

xXxXxXx

I was grinning, I'm sure, as I jumped onto the wooden docks at the edge of Dewford. Taillow flew around above, while Mudkip relaxed on my shoulder. We had made a quick stop in Rustboro the other day, and Petalburg a few days earlier.

We met up with a rather pale yet cheerful trainer named Wally, who was apparently good friend's with the Gym Leader's son, during our stay. After some conversation and a rather one-sided battle against his Gardevoir(why I challenged him I don't know. Perhaps it was because he was rather short for his age, which I learned after the battle) I learned that he was in town visiting family before he planned on going back home to Verdenturf, where he was still recovering from illness. I also learned that the Gym Leader's son was also the person who completed the Pokedex three years ago, which also hinted to the other man's age.

Of course, we didn't bother with the Gym. No, those types of things could be left for after we explored a little. It wasn't like every trainer's journey revolved around collecting Gym badges. So we ended our stay after two days, wishing Wally luck on his recovery(though after three years, you'd think he's be over it by now) and set off for Rustboro. There, we met up with Roxanne again, who demanded that I at least stop by the trainer school to visit my old classmates.

They were all excited to see my Pokemon, since they were all still attending school, and I had graduated with top marks. Being so obsessed with the creatures certainly came in handy, especially why you want out of school. And fast.

So here we are, Dewford Town, where my current target is.

xXxXxXx

"Wow, it's ... not that dark here."

Tailow gave a look, clearly annoyed that I had pointed out the obvious. While it hadn't warmed up to me as fast as Mudkip had, I was glad that it actually listened to me. I looked around, staring at the lights that hung around the entrance of the cave. People had decided that lighting up the caves a bit seemed like a good idea about two years back, for trainers to train their Pokemon and not worry about being ambushed in the dark. Of course, they didn't light up the _entire_ cave. No, they were aware of the Pokemon who enjoyed the dark, and now only a few brave trainers bother to travel so deep into the cave where the lights cut off.

Unfortunately, it seems I had to be one of them, as the Pokemon I was looking for was located deep in the cave. I sighed, wishing silently that we had a Pokemon with the attack flash on our side, but as Arceus would have it, we were a three-man-team, so we had to make do. I stopped at the tunnel that lead deeper into the caves, reaching into my pocket and pulling out the postcard and letter from Tsuyuki.

The card was a picture of Lake Verity, several of what she said to be Bidoof and Starly in the grass and sky. It was beautiful, I had to admit, but nothing could compare to Hoenn's Mt. Chimney, in my opinion. The volcano was nice on a sunny day, and the hot springs even better in winter. And while it lacked the gleam that Verity had, the volcano had it's own natural beauty that hardly anyone not Hoenn-born could appreciate. While she denied these thoughts, saying the lake in the card was much better, I realized I should have written back saying that it was my own honest opinion. Sighing, I slipped the card back into my pocket, re-reading the letter my enthusiastic childhood friend.

_"Hey, Jesse, it's Tsuyuki again~!_

_So guess what? I got my first Pokemon today! It's a Ghastly, one that I found near lake Verity. Mizuki was pretty mad, since she wanted a Ghost-type and got stuck with the Shinx mom and dad were gonna give to me. She keeps challenging me, just because she didn't get what she wanted. Well, sucks for her. It's not really gonna change anything, so she needs to just suck it up and be mature."_

I chuckled. While Mizuki was generally a nice girl, she _could_ be a brat when she wanted to be. The fact that her older sister almost always got everything she wanted simply made things even worse for them. I let my eyes scroll down, skipping over uninteresting parts, before coming to a stop at the end.

_"I hope your coming to Sinnoh soon, it's so much cooler than Hoenn. No, really! It's super cold here, especially at Snowpoint. You should really come by when you get tired of Hoenn, but get me some Ghost-types first!"_

I rolled my eyes. The fact that she called Hoenn boring was one thing, but demanding that I get her some Pokemon only found here before showing my face in Sinnoh? Really. Stuffing the letter into my pocket, I nodded to the Flying-type hopping around by my feet, before walking deeper into the caves.

Time to catch me a Sableye.

xXxXxXx

A/N: Yeah, I got bored. Did I mention I hate writing in first person? No? Well, I do. I'm going to start working on arc covers and character portraits(since they asked) for future chapters. Wish me luck. Also, I think I may need some help. What pairing should I write a one-shot for any time soon? I really need something to get my back into my pace and improve my writing style. It always sounds good in my head, but on paper or on screen, everything just blanks out. So, here's my request: What pairing should I write for a new one-shot? The pairing has to be from a series I've written from before, or one listed on my profile that I plan on writing for. Or at least give me something I know well enough. Since a good fraction of my fics are PoT, I would appreciate something else, but pairs from there are good too. So, while I should have put this note on something important(which I may just put up a poll, when I figure out how), good night.


	3. Chapter 3 Hoenn Arc part 3

**A/N**: So I figured I'd update this just for the sake or nostalgia and Vent won't stop bothering me about my procrastination. I really should have saved that first part for an _**On the Other Side**_(maybe I should think of an abbreviation for this, send me something if you have any suggestions) but we all know those chapters are actually kind of hard to think of, seeing as there are still a few extras left. But anyways, for those of you who are wondering, I'm putting _**Unseal**_ and _**Underground Rainbow**_ on hold for a while, if you haven't already seen the note on my profile. As such, I'm focusing most of my attention on my collab _**Rosary Knight**_ with Vent Hanabishi, and this fic. I may upload the last few chapters of _**Online chatting among other stuff**_(which still has yet to be re-named) but that probably won't happen til I get some ideas. _**Only for You**_ is also still on hold, since I still haven't worked out everything past chapter... whatever I left off on(if anyone remembers, do tell, cuz chances are I'm too lazy to check my self). Okay, I think that's all I needed to say for now, so let's get this chapter started.

**Hoenn, chapter 3**

The cave was a lot darker deeper in, as expected, but there were still some lights hanging along the ceiling. A few of them have been torn off by Pokemon, but a fair few have been left alone. I suppose even the Pokemon pity us who can't see in the dark.

Tailow hopped along beside me, not wanting to go back in his pokeball. I supped he hasn't warmed up to me as much I'd have hoped, but just the fact that he wasn't pecking at me like the first time I let him out spoke in volumes.

I quickly shuffled through my bag, digging for my flashlight. Tailow hopped ahead, not even bothering to wait. As sure as I was that he could take care of himself, I couldn't help but quicken my pace as my Pokemon left me in the dark.

Wrong move.

The moment my fingers grazed the plastic of the flashlight, something barreled bast my legs, knocking me over and causing me to fall face first onto the hard granite cave floor. I could hear Tailow squawking in the distance, probably his way of laughing at my utter fail, before a glint of steel caught my eye. A sliver of light from the cave wall shone onto something greenish, with a smooth, dark grey, shell-like back facing away from me. I quickly stood up, trying to keep as quiet as I could, and pulled out the flashlight. I fumbled for the ON button, pointing the device at the wall in front of me.

It screeched.

I'm not kidding when I say at least ten bulbs shattered at the sheer volume of the small Pokemon's voice, my flashlight's lens cracking a bit. I quickly shut it off, and the noise stopped abruptly. Tailow flew in, squawking like mad. Ah, my lovable Pokemon. It knows just what to do to cause me pain.

A scuttling sound alerted me to something moving, and I quickly turned the flashlight back on, swinging it around frantically. I caught sight of it a few times, but it was fast, and quickly went out of view. Annoying.

"Tailow, whirlwind!" I called out, looking around for my Pokemon. I heard a flap of wings before a large gust of wind filled the cave. There was screeching and squeaking, before a loud _thump_ echoed through the cave. I quickly pulled out a Dusk Ball that I had picked up before, and rolled it along the cave floor in the direction of the whimpering. A flash of light and a click had me running forward, grabbing the barely-visible ball off the ground.

I quickly pulled out my Pokedex, flipping it open and selecting the scan button(nowadays, all Pokedexs were built with this, after the success in Sinnoh) and held the ball under it.

"Aron." Not what I came here for, but from what I remember, it was very good at defense. It might be a good idea to keep this guy around for a while, at least for the gym.

A small sound - that seemed to oddly resemble a child's laughter - broke me out of my thought, a human-like shadow running past my leg and grabbing the ball right out of my hands.

Sableye.

Just what I came to get, and it's running off with my new Pokemon.

xXxXxXx

**A/N**: Okay, that took longer than I thought, but it's finally done. I really want to focus on this for a while, at least until I get some ideas for the last few chapters of my other fics. Hoenn arc will end earlier than I thought, hopefully around chapter 6 or 7, since there's still only one character and we're skipping over a lot of things. So I hope your happy now, Vent, you cut my playtime for The Last Story down today. Don't complain about anything.


End file.
